


Marry Him

by moonlightbeanlight



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, There's A Tag For That, They grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightbeanlight/pseuds/moonlightbeanlight
Summary: The Losers have grown up together, and much like any other friend group. The had inside jokes. Their main one was "If you love them so much why don't you just marry them?"It just turned out that's all Richie wanted to do.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 43





	Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work like.. ever. So please be gentle I have a fragile ego. If there are grammatical errors, let me know I didn't get this previewed. I wasn't able to italic anything either so sorry about that. Anyway uh enjoy!

“If you love him so much, why don’t you just marry him?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a running joke since the Losers were kids. One would find out they had a crush on someone else and they would all taunt them with “Well if you love them so much just marry him!” Yes, it was juvenile but it was sort of an old tradition. It had started back in grade school when the losers had only really been Stan and Richie. Stanley liked this one kid in their homeroom and blabbed about it constantly to Richie, that’s when Richie started the silly joke.   
Then that kid, Bill, had joined their little friend group, unaware of the little joke. Until Bill had a crush on the girl in a theater program with him. They had kissed and he always talked about how there was no way to fake that type of chemistry. Richie had started up the joke again, “If you love her so much why don’t you marry her?” he had asked, sticking his tongue out, Stan looking to their trashmouth and following his lead, tongue out as well.  
That’s how it became tradition. Even when Eddie joined them, they continued their joke of teasing anyone that had romantic feelings for someone else. Even in highschool, despite most of them dating someone if not one of the other Losers. Beverly would ask Ben, who would ask her the same question and it would turn into a sappy kiss that all the other boys would gag at. Stanley and Bill would do it to each other before they knew “he” was the other boy. Then after they simply just stopped talking about it.   
Richie was one of the Losers that teased all of them for their relationships, Mike being with a random girl from his woodworking class. She has become one of them and wasn’t aware of the running gag. So, when Richie had made the joke, she had blushed a deep shade of red, glaring at Mike. Unfortunately, that was the end of that relationship, Mike not seeming to be broken about it.  
Another issue of the joke is no one ever knew who they were talking about unless it was a clear relationship. When Richie would gab on and on about this “mystery boy” that he was in love with, everyone would continuously tease him, “Why don’t you just marry him?”  
It never changed. Years passed, they graduated, they got jobs, but they stayed together. Beverly and Ben had started an architecture company together, Bill was a famous horror novelist, Eddie was a part time medical assistant while he studied for his PhD, Mike was a librarian at the old Derry library, living on his old farm with a dog, Stan was a publishing director for the local paper, and Richie was a stage manager/director at the local theater. He had moved in with his new boyfriend, Eddie, no surprise there, and had been with the male for almost six years.   
The joke didn’t hold as much as it used to, it worked on Mike, living with his partner he met in the library. It still worked on Stan and Bill, despite being engaged (it just annoyed them). However it no longer worked on Ben and Beverly. They were already married so it had just switched to “If you love her so much have a kid, jesus” it didn’t have the same ring to it.  
They all still insistently used it on Eddie and Richie, the two even using it on each other whenever one would randomly remind the other of his love.   
Man, was Richie glad for it. Especially tonight. It was Reddie’s, as Bev lovingly called the two, seventh anniversary. Richie had a whole night planned. He asked Stanintino to help him with cooking dinner, knowing the last time he cooked, Eddie got food poisoning for the next week. And he would rather not poison his lover on their anniversary. Bentley helped him pick out a ring perfect for the occasion, Beverett even got Richie’s best clothes dry cleaned. Hell, even Billiam helped, the two picking up the house together. After all the preparation they had prepared together. Richie still wasn’t ready. At all. He didn’t know if he ever would be.  
Thousands of thoughts filled his head, “What if it’s too soon?” “What if he says no?” “What if he fell out of love? Can someone even do that? I don’t fucking know Richie!” It was obviously a mess. He was even talking to himself! He really had turned into Eddie, jesus.  
No time to think about it anymore, mid-thought, and mid-stir, Richie heard the tell-tale sign of Edsters jingling his keys in the lock, unlocking and locking the door. Five times exactly each. It was a routine for Edirino, part of his OCD. The one time Richie forgot to do it after entering the house with his lover after a night out, Edit had almost broken down. So from then on, Richie took part in the ritual whenever he was with Edward-Scissor-Hands. Richie needs to get better nicknames for his boyfriend if he’s going to call him a new one every time, he thought, shrugging it off as he wiped his sweaty hands off on the towel, hanging haphazardly over his shoulder. He turned around just in time to see Eddie stumble in, eyebrows knitted confusion, clearly from the good smells emitting from the kitchen.   
“Who are you and what did you do with my disaster?” he teased, placing his keys in the dish by the door and hanging up his jacket carefully.  
“Stan taught me how to make the sauce.. And made the rest of  
dinner,” he timidly admitted, hand rubbing the back of his neck before moving to finish up plating the two meals.   
“I knew there’s a reason I put up with you,” Eddie hummed out walking over into the kitchen, Richie leaning down to press the Ceremonial Kiss of Welcome Homeship onto Eddie’s lips. The shorter male grinned softly into it, pulling back to go set his bag down. Richie finished plating their food and brought it to their tiny little dining table, his nerves lighting on fire the longer it took for both men to sit and start eating.  
They had the usual dinner table conversation. How was the theater? How was school? How is the play going? Did you finish up your school work? Almost like Eddie was a child, despite Eddie being older than Richie. Then, as dinner slowly came closer to ending, they got into other conversation topics. They spoke about maybe watching a movie for their anniversary date, or just laying and soaking up each other’s company. Eddie mentioned having a gift under the bed for Richie, knowing Richard never looks under their bed. Last time Richie did, he got his arm stuck between the boxes under their bed. Therefore, he tended to avoid it. Richie decided to take the chance.  
“I uh.. Actually have a gift for you too. And no it’s not my dick unfortunately,” he teased with an over dramatic sigh. The effect was satisfying, Eddie scoffing with an eye roll, sliding in his chair to kick Richie’s shin, causing the trashmouth to laugh and scoot back, tongue sticking out. “But dare I say it’s even better, and it’s one I can give you as soon as you finish eating, Spaghetti,”  
The name made Eddie roll his eyes back into his skull before scooting back into his seat to finish eating. The second the older male had finished eating he looked expectantly to Richie, Trashmouth already done with his food. “Well? Come on! You can’t just keep a man waiting after saying you have a gift!”  
Richie laughed loudly, rolling his eyes. He scooted into the table, holding out a hand. Of course, Eddie looked suspiciously to his hand, eyebrows knitted together almost cutely. It took a moment of hesitation before he took the outstretched hand.  
It was obvious the two had many similarities and differences, but their hands were the most obvious of their differences. Eddie’s was well defined and cleaned, smooth almost like a baby’s bottom. He had a nightly hand routine to keep them clean and rid of any dead skin he might have. While Richie's was obviously bigger and the hand of a stage manager. The palm calloused from holding tightly onto props and set pieces. His nails were always painted black by Eddie, but it always chipped. He literally couldn’t go over ten hours without them chipping and he doesn’t know how it happens. Richie had been so focused on how well their hands fit together that he was startled when Eddie cleared his throat.  
“Earth to Trashmouth, asshole” he called out, squeezing Richie’s hand. Rich shook himself out of the daydream and looked to Eddie.   
“You know how much I love you.. Right?” he asked, returning the squeeze to his hand. “Like. A lot?”  
Eddie snorted, obviously about to take the opportunity to make fun of Richie. “Well if you love me so much why don’t you marry me?” he teased, sticking his tongue out briefly.   
“I’m trying-” Richie retorted quickly, causing Eddie to bite his tongue from shock. His eyes widened.  
“I’m sorry what?”  
Richie squeezed his hand once more before standing up and walking around the small table, “I’m trying to marry you,” he repeated, carefully getting on a knee, a hand on the table to balance himself. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the little black box Ben had helped him pick out. The inside was made of an old shirt Eddie used to wear all the time when they were kids. The shirt didn’t fit Eddie anymore so he had given it away, however when Richie was on his daily trans Hawaiian Shirt hunt at a thrift-store, he found a very old worn out pink collared shirt. He has his suspicions so, of course he went to look at the tag. In very faded old handwriting, there was a neatly printed, “Eddie K.” on the tag. Of course this thrilled the man and he had bought it immediately to make it a part of the box.  
He carefully opened the box, looking up at Eddie, the older man still in shock and unable to speak. “Eddie, we’ve been together for seven years, and I have to say those have been the best years of my life. Scratch that, every year with you that I’ve spent since we were kids felt like a dream. A-And.. Well you s-see what I’m t-trying to say-”  
Eddie stopped him quickly with a laugh, taking his hand. “Rich you’re starting to sound like B-B-Buh-Bill…” he teased, locking their fingers together tightly.   
Richie took a deep breath, chuckling with a soft shake of his head, sending black curls into his face. “Will you marry me?” he asked quite bluntly.  
“Well. You know what we always said. If you love him so much, just marry him,” Eddie mumbled, a soft smile on pale lips before he tackled Richie to the ground, softlips meeting each other in between soft snorts and giggles.

Always planned on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Come yell at me in the comments or on my instagram @moonlightbeamlight. Yes I misspelled it on AO3


End file.
